A Change of Heart
by The Written Revenge
Summary: Allen Jones, aka 2p America, has been ordered by his boss to host a foreign exchange student for a year. How will this little girl effect his life? How will she change everyone? And can she help them find out what their hearts need? (Pairings galore, 2ps, Oc, Fluff galore, and stuffed Elephants! Bewarned, this is my feel good fic! )
1. Sweet Child of Mine

Oh look.

I did a Hetalia thing.

Hmm. Strange, I usually write about Murder, Demons, and Vampires. (Although, they are gay Vampires...No, not Twilight, you fools.) Although, this does center around the 2ps...But It is going to get fluffy... Hnn.

The Written Revenge here, with my not-so-secret love, Hetalia. This fandom is, at times, one of the most loving and accepting fandoms I know. Although, recently, I have been proven a bit wrong...But that is not important.

Any who, let me spin you a tale of love and family, of hardships and of 2ps. And Students.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did..*fangirl mode, please be cautious* ITA WOULD KNOW THAT GERMANY IS HRE, OKAY? ALSO YAOI.

*cough* I needed to let that out. Also, I don't own the President of the United States. That would be bad.

WARNING: 2Ps, some blood (not to worry), gay nations, and an OC. Yay.

And now we shall proceed with this story full of magic and wonder...

* * *

"Foreign Exchange Program? What the hell?" Said a young, burly, ever destructive America.

"Now Al... This is to better yourself. I believe it may calm you down, and even help you with your relationship with the rest of the world. We do not need another incident." said the President, looking at the North American nation with concern.

"Whatever..." huffed Al, slouching in his chair.

"The Student will arrive tomorrow. Her file says she is from a farming village in China. She's only eleven. Her name is Zhilan Daiyu. She's very shy, so please be gentle with her."

"Whatever. Okay." Al, said, getting up, and grabbing the file from his boss's hand, he left the room, still unhappy with his situation.

As he walked down the hallway, he looked over the small folder of papers. One of them was of a young Chinese girl, smiling happily with was he assumed was her grandparents.

"I so don't want to do this..." He groaned. Suddenly, the phone in his pocket began blaring a song from one of his favorite bands. Disgruntled, he answered.

"What?" he snapped.

"What's wrong with you today, grumpy pants?" said the sickeningly sweet voice of his ex-brother.

"Shut up and leave me alone Oliver." he said, hanging up. Sighing, he finally made it to his truck.

Relaxing, he looked at the file again. He would have to prepare a room...go buy food... child proof everything...

He stopped thinking when he saw the line where it said how long the young girl would stay.

"A YEAR?!"

~Le TIME SKIP OHHONHONHON~

Al wasn't a big fan of airports. He didn't like planes that much, and he had a strange feeling every time he got near one. But there he was. Waiting on a little girl in the middle of one of the biggest airports in the world.

Holding a sign.

Like an Idiot.

As he watched the planes unload, he soon became bored. Sighing, he sat down on one of the benches nearby, and popping in his earbuds, he began listening to music. Soon he began to nod off.

It was a while before Al woke up.

"Shit." he said, suddenly standing up.

Then he noticed her.

Sitting next to him was a small Chinese girl, wearing a yellow floral dress over a white dress shirt, with knee high stockings and yellow ballet flats. It looked old to Al, but that didn't concern him at the moment. She looked up at him with bright amber eyes, and a small smile. She was clutching a large light blue stuffed elephant. She had two small suitcases next to her.

"Uhmm... Zhilan?" he said, unsure.

"Yes sir?" she said, her voice tiny.

"I'm Allen Jones. I'm the guy you're staying with."

"It is very nice to meet you Mister Jones." She said, bowing.

"Uh, just call me Al." he said. He could already tell this was going to be awkward.

She giggled.

"Okay... Al." she smiled her tiny smile again.

"Well...I guess we should go now." He said, grabbing her suitcases.

"Yes sir." She said, following him very closely as the began their trek to the parking lot.

Yeah, this would get awkward.

As they reached his truck, she made a small gasping noise. He eyed her for a second, before opening the back passenger door for her.

"It's like a house!" she said, as she struggled to get in. The girl was very, very tiny, Al realized.

"Yeah, I guess." he said, starting it up, revving it up, which made Zhilan scream.

"It's like a dragon!" she said, as Al looked back to check on her.

This was going to be a long, awkward, and very hard year, he thought to himself.


	2. Home, Matt, and Klaus

Ah, Another Chapter.

I've noticed that when I write Hetalia related things, my elegance and eloquence and all the grace I pride myself in runs and jumps through the window of a 14th floor apartment building, landing on a hot dog stand.

I go Fangirl.

Even my label for this chapter. Guess what it is. No, I'll tell you. Its **_America Fuck Yeah_**.

Jeezus.

Any way, on with the show, I suppose.

* * *

As they drove towards Al's home, Zhilan cooed at the city from the backseat.

Every now and then, Al would smile.

He may be a hard ass, and a bit of a jerk, but seeing someone so fascinated with his country, for lack of a better term, made him feel fuzzy inside.

"This is so...cool!" she said, her face now pressed against the glass.

"It is, isn't it..." he said, looking around. The sun was starting to set, and the sky line looked amazing.

It wasn't long before they reached Al's house, the white colonial just as old as Al was.

As the pulled into the driveway, Al glanced back at Zhilan. She was clutching her toy hard.

"Well, here we are." said Al, pulling in the driveway. He then noticed the motorcycle parked towards the corner.

"Oh god no..." he said to himself, facepalming.

He forgot to tell _him_.

As he helped Zhilan down from the truck, Al became increasingly worried about what was currently going on in his house.

As they reached his front door, he sighed, and opened it up to see his brother and one of his friends.

"Heeey Al. Wanna play some hock- who is that?" said his twin brother, Matt, noticing Zhilan, who was hiding behind Al.

His friend, Klaus Belidschmidt stayed silent, as he always did, but he waved at the scared girl, smiling. Zhilan smiled and waved back, removing herself from behind Al, and walked over to the extinct German nation.

"We need to talk. Now."said Al, pulling Matt into his kitchen.

"My name is Zhilan. I'm staying with Al." said Zhilan, smiling at Klaus.

"My name is Klaus. I am a Fruend of his bruder." Said Klaus, his voice scratchy and hoarse from disuse.

"Really? He's his brother? That's cool." she said, glancing at the door to the kitchen. Klaus nodded.

"Is it nice here?"

"Ja, most of the time, I suppose."

"Okay. That's good then."

"...Do you want to draw with me?"asked Klaus, holding up a small notebook and pencils.

"Yes sir!" she said, excited.

She sat next to Klaus at the table, and taking one of the pencils and a sheet of the paper. She soon began sketching out what looked like a head.

After a while, Al and Matt came out of the kitchen, both a bit more disheveled than when they had entered.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Al, seeing the two surrounded by papers.

"Drawing." they answered together. This caused them to giggle to each other.

"Look at this Al!" said Zhilan, holding up one of the papers. It was a sketch of Klaus. The detail was incredible, looking exactly like the ex-nation. Everything from his long hair to the scar on his face.

"Wow...that's good...That's really really good!" he said, making Zhilan beam brightly.

"Matty, look I drew bird!" said Klaus, smiling just as brightly. He showed Matt the several pieces of paper with tiny bird sketches. Matt nodded, the Prussian's sudden personality change making him slightly nervous.

"They're canaries, you know. 'Cause canaries are awesome." said Klaus, smirking.

"Yeah, they're awesome!" said Zhilan, seemingly just as excitable at the moment.

"You're awesome too, kiddo!" said Klaus, scruffing up Zhilan's hair.

"You are too Klaus!" she said hugging him.

"Well, um, we need to go, eh." said Matt, making Klaus frown.

"Awww but Zhi-Zhi was going to show me how to draw polar bears! She's my new bff!" he said, whining.

"No, we need to go."

"UGGGHHHH, okay Matty. Auf Wiedersien Zhi-Zhi!" said Klaus, waving at the girl.

"Zàijiàn Klaus!" she said back, waving as they left.

"What happened to him...?" said Al, surprised by the Prussian's sudden change in demeanor.

"We talked, and I told him advice." said Zhilan, smiling up at the American.

"What kind of advice?"

"The good kind."

"...oh."

Al then grabbed her suitcases from where they had been dropped, and began heading towards the guest room.

"Come on, your room is this way." he said, going upstairs.

As they reached the slightly small guest room, Al looked around.

It wasn't anything special. White walls, four poster bed with maroon sheets, and a writing desk with matching chair. It had a small bathroom attached to it on the right side.

"It's...so nice." Said Zhilan, slightly amazed.

"Yeah, I guess." said Al, as she climbed onto the bed, it's fluffiness sucking her in.

"I've never had my own room before!" she said, starting to bounce up and down.

"Share it with a brother or sister?"

"No. We all sleep in one room. We don't have much room..." she said, stopping.

"Oh. Well, it's starting to get late. Are you hungry?"

"Yes sir!"

"Then let's go out tonight."

"Can we have McDonald's? I've never tried a hamburger before!"

"...What?"


	3. ALERT ALERT ALERT SOPA HAS RETURNED

THEY ARE TRYING TO PASS SOPA AGAIN. WE HAVE SIX MORE DAYS TO GET 100000 SIGNATURES TO STOP IT.

There are currently 30986.

Please guys, go the the official Whitehouse website and sign it, or no more Fanfictions! EVER!

This is just a small notice, I'll start posting again soon.

C'mon and help guys. Just ask me for the website.

Bye.


End file.
